I Just Want To See You Smile
by Emi Nishimura-sama
Summary: MAGICAL NARUTO SERIES ((AU)): Ever since Sasuke had joined the school Naruto hasn't seen him once smile. Now in Sophomore year they are made to be lab partners. Will Naruto get Sasuke to smile? Or is it a losing battle as his friends said? And what's with the dreams that he started to have? What do they mean?
1. Lab Partners

**If you are re-reading this story I assure you that I have added new information and made it better than it was. I have grown a lot in the last 2 years and think that I can write this story better. (At least in my mind I can.) I'd love to see comments and criticisms, but if you have nothing to say don't force yourself.**

**So here is just a little background into this world. 1: It is all the Naruto characters, but instead of them being ninjas and having jutsus they are now Wizards who have magic. 2: Based on what type of magic they have they are sorted into 5 categories.**

**P-Rank: Physical Magic – Stuff like being able to change yours or someone else's physical appearance or their strength or something.**

**M-Rank: Mental Magic – Stuff like if they can read minds or do something with their minds.**

**S-Rank: Special Magic – For people who have more magic then they should but they are fairly safe.**

**D-Rank: Dangerous Magic – For people who have more magic then they should and they are a danger to either themselves or others.**

**There is also an E-Rank: Elite Magic. But it's basically college which I'm not doing at the moment. (It's pretty much the equivalent of the Anbu.)**

**So they have those classes, but before that they have the normal classes. Instead of them being like an hour each class the classes are only 30 minutes leaving all of after lunch for their magic class.**

**So that's that, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Oh isn't he cute?" The girl who sat in front of Naruto asked her friend.

"Yeah really cute! He kinda has a bad boy vibe to him." The other girl said suppressing a giggle.

Naruto looked at the boy that they were talking about. They were freshman in High School and half way into the first semester. The boy standing at the front of the class was a new student. His name was Sasuke and he was a D-Rank. Naruto stared at the boy, wondering what it was about him that the girls liked. He had black spiky hair and black eyes. His face was handsome he supposed, but not that good looking.

What really got Naruto's attention was that the boy didn't smile. He had a somber look to his face, which was probably be why the girls thought he was a bad boy. Maybe he was just sad. Maybe he just needed a friend?

Iruka-sensei quieted down the class which was abuzz with talking about the new kid Sasuke. "That's enough. Okay Sasuke-kun, there's an open seat next to Naruto-kun. Why don't you sit there?" The girls squeed at the fact that he was going to sit so close to them.

As Sasuke walked to his seat he looked straight ahead. Not bothering with people around him. When he was about to sit down, Naruto leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He said with the largest smile he could use. He had been told that his smile was infectious.

However Sasuke didn't smile back. He stared down at Naruto with a scowl on his face. "I don't care." He said simply as he sat down.

It was in that instant that Naruto decided that he didn't like him.

A year later much hadn't changed. They were sophomores now, the girls still fangirled all over Sasuke, and Naruto and he didn't talk much. One more thing was still the same, Sasuke still hadn't smiled.

That changed one day in class. "All right everyone, today I'm assigning you lab partners. They will be your partner for the rest of the year, and no there is no switching." Iruka said looking down at his list. The pairings were pretty fair, until he got to Naruto. "Naruto you're paired with Sasuke."

"What!?" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke didn't look too happy either.

Without looking up Iruka said, "No switching." And he continued on with the list.

Once everyone was assigned they moved about the room going to their partners. Naruto stayed in his seat. Him and Sasuke already sat next to each other. However Sasuke stood up and leaned over Naruto. "You're Naruto right? S-Rank?"

"We've sat next to each other for a year and you still don't know that!?" Naruto blurted out. He had a problem with keep what was in his head, in his head.

Sasuke didn't look amused. "Oh and I suppose you know more about me?" He asked condescendingly.

"Sure I do." Naruto said. "Your name is Sasuke Uchiha. You have an older brother named Itachi but no other family. All the girls want to get into your pants but you seem to have no interest in them. You're a D-Rank and have fire magic. You're good at Math and Science even though you pretend not to care about it. AND you never smile."

That being said Naruto leaned back with a grin. He expected Sasuke to look shocked at least but he had the same blank face as always. A few seconds of silence passed before anything was said. "Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked casually.

"What?" Naruto asked his grin gone.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Does it bother you that I don't smile?"

Naruto nodded. "Everyone smiles at least once in a while. But you never seem to, no matter what happens."

With the same blank look Sasuke said. "Huh, so you've been watching me." And with that sat down.

"Wait that's not what I," Naruto started but it didn't look like Sasuke was listening. Angry Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke. "I will make you smile Sasuke Uchiha! Mark my words I will make you smile by the end of the year!" There was silence; everyone in the room was looking at Naruto. Some looking like he was crazy some looked shocked. "Well I will." He said to the room.

At lunch Naruto bit into his burger angrily. "I can't believe I'm partnered with Sasuke!" He ranted.

Kiba and Shikamaru sat on the bench while Naruto sat on the back of the bench. "It's not so bad." Shikamaru said eating a carrot.

Kiba joined in. "Yeah dude, lighten up."

"That's easy for you to say!" Naruto accused. "You two get to be lab partners together!"

With a dreamy smile Kiba said, "I wish Kanky was in our year. Then we could be partners."

"You're already bed partners." Shikamaru said eating another carrot. "Isn't that enough?"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru with a smirk. "Don't worry someday you'll have a special someone and then you'll understand."

"Highly doubtful," Shikamaru scoffed.

Naruto who had been deep in thought came out of it as they ended. "So how do I make Sasuke smile?" He asked his friends. "Any ideas?"

The two looked at each other then back at Naruto. "You're fighting a losing battle." They said together.

"Oh what do you guys know!?"

Apparently a lot.


	2. The Unintentional Kiss

**Warning to the People: Thank you, and yes it takes place a little after "Leave Me Alone Because I Love You" Kiba and Kankuro have been dating about a week now. They are the beginning of the domino of yaoi pairings.**

**Ennu: Is this soon enough for you? Lol. I'm glad you like it.**

**Lightningmist95: Yeah I wonder that too. Sasuke and Naruto haven't told me yet. I'm sure it will be sweet though.**

**Guest (Who could be anyone): I'll do the best that I can to update quickly **

**For everyone else I highly suggest you go read the other story. It's good. So is this one though.**

Naruto lay down in his bed, shirt off and his normal sweat pants on. His bedroom was as it always was. Sort of small, but enough room for his bed, dresser, and nightstand. His window was wide open with a fan to blow the cool night air in.

Naruto was still stressing about getting paired with Sasuke. He had no idea how he was going to get him to smile. Maybe it was impossible as his friends had said.

Turning over so that his back was to the open window he looked at the clock. It was a little after ten, and Naruto was very tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Naruto opened his eyes to see the clock hit midnight. But something was wrong. He tried to turn over on his back, but he was unable to move. He tried to move his legs but they were bound as well. It had to be a spell but with Naruto's arms frozen as well he couldn't do a counter curse._

_It was then that Naruto realized there was someone behind him. They were laying on the bed next to him, he could feel them breathing on the back of his neck. Naruto was about to cry out, but suddenly the person behind him put their hands over his mouth. "Don't make a sound." A voice instructed. Startling enough to Naruto it was a male voice. He felt like he'd heard it before, but couldn't place where._

_The hands moved from his mouth and Naruto did as instructed and didn't make a sound. Then the man's hands moved over his back, slowly feeling the muscles and the skin. Naruto was wondering what they were searching for when they moved to the front. They again moved up and down the body. Feeling every muscle, caressing every curve. _

_Strangely enough he was getting a little turned on by this. Especially once the hands moved to his stomach. As the hands passed by his seal Naruto let out a small moan, and immediately regretted it. The hands stopped, then after a moment's pause started to trace Naruto's seal. Naruto was then rock hard. He wished the hands would stop and unbind him so that he could take care of himself. Or the least he could do was take care of him. Naruto threw that idea out of his head._

_The hands slowly moved from his body to his face. The slender yet masculine hands traced his face as if trying to memorize it. Then forcefully stuck a finger in his mouth. Naruto tried hard not to bite down, but it wouldn't have mattered the finger was gone as fast as it had come. "I'll be back." And this time Naruto knew where he had heard that voice before._

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled as he woke up turning as he did. But there was no Sasuke, only an empty bed and an open window. "Was it all a dream?" He asked the air and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "That was one crazy dream."

It was only then that he noticed that he was still hard. He was slightly embarrassed that he had gotten turned on by a man, but he couldn't help it. No one had ever touched him like that before. "But why was it Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his head in frustration.

"Oh!" He said looking up suddenly. "It must be because I've been thinking about him a lot! That's totally it!"

There was banging on his floor. "Naruto! Shut up! It's 1 in the morning!" His downstairs neighbor yelled. Naruto only grinned, climbed into bed, and went back to sleep.

The next day at school they were doing a lab in Science class. It had something to do about chemicals but Naruto wasn't really paying attention. Sasuke was doing all the work and Naruto was only happy to let him. He did better in class than Naruto anyway.

Naruto spent the entire class watching Sasuke's hands. Had they really been the hands in his dreams? They were slender enough. And he was almost positive that the voice had been Sasuke's. But now he wasn't so sure.

With a sigh Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Something interesting about my hands?" he asked putting down the beaker.

Startled, Naruto looked up at Sasuke then looked back blushing. "I-I was just trying to figure out what you were doing." He lied.

Sasuke turned back to the table, with the same lack of emotions on his face. "I'm not even going to bother explaining it to you. You won't get it anyway."

Naruto stood up and looked down at Sasuke. "I could get it if you explained it to me! I'm not that much of an idiot!"

Behind him Sakura, who couldn't always control her strength, said "Calm down Naruto," and pushed him. But unable to control her strength he crashed into Sasuke and they both ended up on the floor.

Once there they both opened their eyes. They had been knocked together so their lips were touching. It wasn't really a kiss, but Naruto could have sworn that at the last second Sasuke had pursed his lips.

Naruto stood up quickly and exclaimed, "I need to use the rest room." With that he booked it to the door and out of the classroom leaving Sakura to help Sasuke up (which he refused).

At lunch Naruto sat in his normal spot with Kiba and Shikamaru. However unlike his normal self, he was being very quiet, lost in thought. It was of course Shikamaru who noticed it first. "What's the matter with you?" He asked as he nonchalantly drank from his juice box.

Instead of answering, Naruto turned to Kiba with a question of his own. "How can you tell if you're gay?" Both Naruto and Shikamaru were now looking intently at Kiba.

"Why would you think I know that?!" He asked indignantly.

Both of his friends gave him a look that said "Are you serious?" But it was Shikamaru again who answered. "You only brag about your BOYFRIEND every other minute."

Rolling his eyes Kiba gave in. "Well I guess it's like with girls, only guys. You think about them all the time, wondering what they're doing and if they're happy. Every time you see them your stomach does flips while your heart beats fast. You wonder if they like you or are thinking about you. Stuff like that."

"Do you have weird dreams about them?" Naruto asked in what he hoped was an offhand kind of way.

It didn't work. "Yeah you do, why?"

Naruto was saved from answering by a voice behind them. "That's only if you're a bottom. Which I'm sure you're accustomed to by now." They all turned around to see Sasuke standing there watching them. Naruto never remembered seeing Sasuke at lunch before. He wondered where he spent it.

"You would know Sas-UKE." Kiba bit back.

With a look that could kill Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. "Can I have a word?"

Naruto nodded and dropped off the bench and followed Sasuke. Before they got too far he turned back and whispered to his friends. "If I'm not back by the end of lunch look for my body." Then proceeded to follow Sasuke.

Following Sasuke, Naruto noticed that they were headed to behind the gym where no one could see. He almost wanted to make a run for it, but if Sasuke was trying to kill him he would have been dead already. Once behind the gym, Sasuke leaned against the wall and looked at Naruto.

"About what happened in Science class," Sasuke started.

Naruto decided to feign stupidity. "Something happened in Science class?" He asked a little too loudly.

With a glare Sasuke spat, "You know what I'm talking about. Don't act dumb." Naruto gulped. "How much have you told your friends?" He asked still glaring at Naruto.

"There's nothing to tell," Naruto said cautiously as he looked through his eyelashes at Sasuke. "Right?" he added.

The look on Sasuke's face was unreadable. It looked to be a combination of shocked and outraged. He looked away from Naruto and his face became emotionless again, although his eyes were alight with some unknown emotion. "Right," he said softly. He hit the side of the gym as he pushed away from it and walked around Naruto, not looking at him, and left.


	3. More Dreams

**Okay I just watched a really sad Naruto AMV. So to make myself feel better I'm going to write another chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Eternal MS: That's a great guess. I like that idea. This is the first time someone guessed Incubus.**

**Lightningmist95: When I first read your comment I thought it was valley girl "I LIKE really hope you update" It made me laugh. Then I realized what you meant.**

Naruto left his bedroom window open. Carefully he checked the room to make sure it was in the same conditions that it had been in the night before. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but the voice had said that it would be back.

Even though it was still early, Naruto went to bed. He tossed and turned for about an hour, unable to sleep. He looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. Trying one last time he closed his eyes and just laid there.

_A hand covered Naruto's mouth, waking him up, and the whisper came again. "Don't make a sound." Once again Naruto followed the voice's instructions. He was unable to move but this time he was on his back so he could just make out the outline of the person._

_He defiantly had dark hair which stuck up in the back. The shadow started doing as it had the other day. Feeling and caressing his skin, tonight however his touch was lighter, barely touching him at all. Somehow this made it even more sensual. The hands took a lot longer to get to his stomach than the last night. They moved everywhere up his chest. But eventually they made it to his stomach. By that time Naruto was rock hard and having a hard time managing it. He didn't know if he could take it anymore._

_Suddenly the shadow moved. Instead of simply touching his stomach the shadow began to lick it. Once again with his tongue he traced the circle of the seal on his stomach, causing Naruto to moan with pleasure. It was unbearable._

Waking from the dream Naruto sat up in bed and came at the same time. What were with these dreams? It was starting to get ridiculous. He looked at the open window as a breeze caused the curtains to move. If it was ridiculous then why was he expecting it tonight? And why did a part of him want it to happen again?

Half unaware of what he was doing, Naruto stroked his seal. He thought he felt some type of liquid on his stomach, and for that moment he was stunned. Then he realized that he was sweating that was probably the cause of it. 'Too bad.' He thought, and then mentally kicked himself for thinking that way. "I'm NOT gay." He announced to the ceiling.

However it was the floor that answered. "Damn it Naruto go to bed!" His downstairs neighbor yelled. "It's two in the morning!"

Naruto whispered to the floor. "Sorry," then climbed back into bed.

The next morning Naruto was walking to school when he saw Sasuke walking a little bit ahead of him. He thought about the dreams that he's been having and how it might be Sasuke. Then he shook the thoughts from his head. There was no way it was Sasuke.

Speeding up his pace Naruto came up next to Sasuke. "Morning Sasuke!" He said wrapping his arm around the other's neck. "How are you doing?"

With a bored look on his face Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him and brushed his shirt as id getting off something dirty. "Morning, fine," was all he said.

Naruto saw some bags under his eyes. 'He must not be sleeping well.' He thought. 'And there's no way that he's in my dreams. The guy in my dreams is way nicer than Sasuke!" Somehow that thought made him a bit sad, then he mentally kicked himself again.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. Naruto slept through one of his classes and was reprimanded by the teacher. But that happened at least once a month anyway. Sasuke was his normal stone faced self and all the girls glared at Naruto while making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke during Science.

When the lunch bell rang Naruto went over to Sasuke and with a big grin asked, "Come eat lunch with me!"

Sasuke looked up at him for a moment, searching his face, and then looked back down at his bag that he'd been rummaging through. "Pass." He said simply.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun! All my friends are really funny! We're sure to make you smile." To prove it he smiled his famous goofy smile. This didn't seem to make Sasuke's decision move.

Still rummaging through his bag Sasuke said, "I don't think there's a power in this universe that can get me to smile."

Not giving up Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "What are you doing?!" Sasuke declared as he was pulled down hallway after hallway. Finally they were outside.

Naruto led him over to where Kiba and Shikamaru were already sitting. They seemed to be in a very deep conversation, but quieted down as the two came closer. "Hey guys!" Naruto said happily. "Look who decided to join us for lunch!"

Neither of the pair looked like they believed that Sasuke was there of his own free will. It was Kiba who first spoke. "Yeah I was just saying how we needed a D-Rank around so that we had a full set!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm which Naruto missed but Sasuke picked up on.

"Watch it." Sasuke warned glaring at Kiba.

Naruto looked from Kiba to Sasuke and back. "I don't get it." He confessed.

With a sigh Shikamaru answered, "He means that we have all 4 ranks. I'm M-Rank, you're S-Rank, Kiba's P-Rank, and now that Sasuke is here we have a D-Rank." He shook his head. "Baka."

After a couple blinks Naruto finally got it. "Oh! Haha, that's funny. Get it Sasuke, you complete the set. Isn't that funny?" Sasuke didn't answer he was still glaring at Kiba, who was glaring back.

The rest of lunch went like this. Naruto trying too hard to make Sasuke smile. Kiba saying off handed things that made Sasuke glare at him. And Shikamaru stayed silent watching it all happen. Needless to say, Sasuke didn't smile.


	4. Two Plans

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments and for following my story. I really get a high from it all that makes me want to write more. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Naruto found himself once again in his room with the window open. He didn't know what he was expecting. The shadow to come three nights in a row? It was all very strange and yet he was looking forward to it. Even thinking about the shadow touching his was starting to get him excited. He closed his eyes and imagined the hands moving up and down his body. And as he did he started moving his hands over his own body.

"_Naruto," Naruto defiantly heard someone behind him. He turned to see who it was, but with great agility the person behind him spun his around and pinned him to the bed. Straddling him there was no mistake about who the person was. It was Sasuke. He sat atop Naruto looking down at him._

_Trying to get loose Naruto struggled, but Sasuke was too strong. "Naruto," he whispered, yet somehow it seemed so loud. "What were you just doing?" He refused to answer but Sasuke was too clever. "Do you like it that much when I touch you?"_

_Slowly Sasuke released one of his hands and pinned Naruto's with just one. He put his free hand on Naruto's bare chest. "Where do you like me to touch? Here?" he asked moving his hand down a little. "Or here?" he moved his hand to Naruto's nipple. It was poking out slightly and Sasuke took this opportunity to play with it a little. He rubbed around the head until it was completely up. Then he tweaked the nipple, cause Naruto to moan._

_He hadn't meant to moan. It was a complete accident. It just slipped from his lips. "Please, Sasuke." He begged. "Please stop."_

_Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes. "Why stop when you love it so much?" He asked as he rubbed against Naruto's half hard penis. He moved his hand down so that the palm of his hand was resting on Naruto's bellybutton while his fingers threatened to go down his sweatpants. Naruto let lose another moan. "Do you really want me to stop?"_

_Not saying anything Naruto looked up at Sasuke. As he did a strange expression came to Sasuke's face. It was a calm looking face; his lips were slightly parted like he wanted to say something. Then very gently he leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips._

With a jolt Naruto woke up. It was nearly morning. If he went back to sleep he would be late for school. Besides that he had some business to take care of. The boner from the dream once again happened in real life. As he rubbed one out he kept thinking about Sasuke and what it meant.

When he got to school Sasuke wasn't there. This wasn't unusual, most D-Rank cut class from time to time. And it was fine with Naruto; right now the last person he would want to see was Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't show up to any of his classes all day. After Science class Naruto was getting a little worried. It might have been because he didn't do well in the class without him, but part of him wasn't sure.

On the way to his Math class everyone in the hallway moved to the side. Following what they did he watched as two D-Ranks passed by. One was Deidara, he had the ability to create clay and shape it into anything. Many he just used it to blow things up. The other was Itachi; he had crazy powerful fire magic. It was rumored that he could summon a hell spawn as his personal guard. But of course that was just a rumor. The reason he could do these things was because he had a fire rune. Like Sasuke. Because they were brother!

With that thought in his mind Naruto raced forward and tapped Itachi on the shoulder. "Excuse me, you're Sasuke's brother right? I was just wondering if he's okay. He wasn't in class…" He didn't get to say more because he was interrupted by Deidara.

Standing between Naruto and Itachi like a body guard he announced, "Who do you think you are, un? You can't just come up and talk to Itachi like that, un!" But it was then Deidara's turn to be interrupted.

Itachi pushed Deidara aside and looked at Naruto. "It's okay Deidara. He's just a curious S-Rank." Deidara looked like a puppy that had been scolded by his master. Itachi looked down at Naruto. "My brother is at home sleeping. He was up all night doing spell work. However," he said as the room started to feel warm. "The school is under the impression that he's terribly sick and can't get out of bed. If they find out anything different," his face darkened. "I'll be cooking up a S-Rank. Understood?"

Fearing for his own life yet unable to speak Naruto just nodded his head. "Good." Itachi said with a smile. _"He smiles, so why doesn't Sasuke?"_

At lunch Naruto was out of it again. Looking annoyed Kiba asked, "What is it today, Naruto?" Shikamaru looked up eating his sandwich but looking uninterested.

Choosing his words carefully Naruto asked, "What does it mean … if you're having wet dreams about a guy?" The reaction to this was priceless. Shikamaru literally fell off of the bench. Kiba choked on the milk that he had just been drinking. Naruto looked at his two friends reactions and was a bit embarrassed.

It was Kiba who got out of the shock first. "Who are you having sex dreams about? Is it one of us?"

Naruto looked down. "Just forget I said anything. It's not that important." He drank from his juice box not looking at either of them.

"No way!" Kiba said looking a little mad. "You helped me out when I was having problems with Kankuro. You even stood up for me when people were making fun of me! If you're going through the same thing then I want to be there to help! Right Shikamaru?!" Shikamaru seemed to still be stunned but nodded his head. His face not looking so angry Kiba turned to Naruto. "So who are you having sex dreams about?"

Still embarrassed Naruto looked at the ground. "Sasuke …" There was no reaction to this, so he continued. "It's been happening for three nights now. He comes into my room and he just … touches me."

Kiba perked up. "Like he was touching your penis?" He asked.

"No nothing like that." Naruto sighed. "He just touches my skin. And I don't know why but it just turns me on. I wake up with either a boner or as I cum." Done with the explanation he turned to Shikamaru. "What do I do?"

Still on the ground but finally out of shock Shikamaru looked up at Naruto. "What makes you think I can help you?"

"Because you're the smartest person I know." Naruto said mater-of-factly.

Kiba looked a little put out. "I'll try not to take offense to that." He shrugged. "Even though you're right. But I have an idea that should be enough. Next Friday we'll all go out to the club. All That just opened and I hear it's great. We can get fake ids and go in."

Looking at each other Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time, "How is that going to help?" Shikamaru continued. "It just sounds to me like you want to go clubbing."

Rolling his eyes Kiba looked down at his two friends. "Well of course I do, but it helps Naruto too. See, we invite Sasuke and get him drunk. Then we can ask him about how he feels towards Naruto."

Naruto beamed. "Kiba you're genius!"

Kiba popped his collar. "I know." Then the bell rang.

In S-Rank class Naruto went over the plan in his head. Hopefully it will work. It was then that Guy-sensei came into the class. "Calm down everyone." He said as the room quieted. "Awhile back the D-Rank students learned to invade people's dreams." Naruto perked up and listened more intently. "There have been at least 10 different reports of them abusing this power." '_11'_ Naruto thought. "So by the power of youth I will teach you how to recognize the dreams when they happen and how to get out of them."

As the class went on Naruto started on another plan. He was going to catch Sasuke in the dream, make him horny then break the dream. It was the perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong.


	5. Who's the Pervert?

**Glad you're all enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was having writers block, I'm sure you all understand what that's like. Lol. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

With the window open Naruto started to get ready for bed. Instead of the sweat pants he normally wore to bed he was now wearing boxers. He took a couple minutes to look at himself in the mirror, fluffing up his hair as he did so. When he thought he was ready he went to bed.

As he fell asleep he went through the plan in his head again. He was going to mess with Sasuke when he came into his dream tonight. After he was turned on he would do the counter spell and make Sasuke deal with his boner on his own.

_Naruto felt pressure on the bed. He looked over and saw Sasuke just sitting on the corner of his bed. With a look that he hoped looked sexy he reached out his hand inviting him to join him. Sasuke didn't say anything, just shook his head._

_This wasn't going exactly as Naruto had planned. He crawled on his bed over to Sasuke. Once there he straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke had the same blank look on his face, he just stared at Naruto._

_Now that he was there, Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to do next. He moved his head to the side of Sasuke's face and nibbled on his earlobe. Still nothing. He ran his hands all over his body. Still nothing. He kissed and nibbled on his neck. Still nothing._

_Naruto was starting to get annoyed when Sasuke opened him mouth. "Are you done yet?" He nodded and with a great show of agility Sasuke flipped him over and was now straddling him. "If you're going to try to turn me on," he said before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "You're going to have to men it."_

_Sasuke then straightened up and looked down at Naruto. He didn't touch him, his eyes just scanned his naked torso. Filling both self-conscious and a little turned on Naruto looked away. But even that wasn't enough. It was like he could feel Sasuke's eyes scanning his body. He started to get a boner, it was then that Naruto cursed his choice in clothing. As he got hard his penis popped through the hole in the front._

_Hoping that Sasuke hadn't noticed it Naruto looked up at him. He had indeed noticed it and was staring at it. This only made Naruto hornier. "Please," He finally begged, breathless. "Please let me deal with it."_

_In answer Sasuke got off of Naruto and sat staring at him. He tried to turn away from Sasuke, but he pulled him back. "Face this way when you do it." He said with still no emotion on his face._

"_I can't jerk off with you watching." Naruto snapped back._

_Sasuke looked very serious. "If you can get hard with me watching you, you can masturbate with me watching you."_

_Glaring a little at him Naruto snapped at him. "Pervert."_

"_I'm not the one with the boner after just being looked at by a man." Sasuke stated._

_Naruto couldn't disagree with that. So unwillingly he turned towards Sasuke and stated rubbing. Half way through he did something that made it all worse. He looked up at Sasuke He had his arms crossed and was staring right at Naruto's face. Unable to look away they stared into each other's eyes while Naruto continued to rub._

_Sooner than he expected Naruto came. It went all over his bed and a little on his leg. He looked back up at Sasuke, who had a weird look in his eye. Once again their eyes lock and neither could look away. Slowly, Sasuke crawled over the bed towards Naruto. Their faces were very close, they were about to kiss when Naruto felt that Sasuke had a hard on._

As they kissed Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around the room but Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto sighed, and then realizing what he had done started to rub his head in frustration. "I don't like Sasuke! I Don't Like Sasuke! I DON'T LIKE SASUKE!"

A yell came from downstairs. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU LIKE, JUST GO TO BED!"

After a half restless night sleep Naruto found his way to school. Today he was going to convince Sasuke to go to the club with them. He didn't know how but he was determined to do so.

Once in class Naruto spotted Sasuke and went over to him. "Hey Sasuke!" He said hitting him on the back. He looked startled at first, but then his face went back to its emotionless self. "Hey Sasuke," he whispered. "Me and a few friends are going to a club on Friday. Want to come with us?"

Naruto was expecting him to refuse outright. But instead he said, "Who's going?"

With a look of surprise he answered. "Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kiba's probably going to get Kankuro to come."

After a moment's thought Sasuke answer. "All right, I'll come."

It was then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at him. It was like he was trying to avoid him. To test this theory Naruto walked to the other side of Sasuke, who turned his head away. Then he walked to the other side and he turned his face away. "Sasuke, are you avoiding me?"

"How can I be avoiding you? You're standing right there." Still he didn't look up.

A little annoyed Naruto reached down and turned his face upward. "Then look at me!" He immediately regretted doing so. Sasuke had the same look in his eyes before they had kissed in the dream. It made Naruto blush. He dropped his hands, but Sasuke didn't turn away. "Just … Don't avoid me." Naruto said lamely. Then with his same upbeat attitude added, "How can I make you smile if you won't look at me?"


	6. Booze Tell All

**I've got a lovely bunch of Followers!**

**Deedaleedee!**

**There they go reading all my stuff!**

**Done, Done, Done, Done!**

**Long Chapters, short chapters, chapters that mess with your head!**

**Give it a try, my characters won't die, that's what the Author said!**

Friday came by quicker than Naruto thought it would. He had been looking forward to it so much that he had spent his days trying to pick out the right outfit. He wanted to make Sasuke's jaw drop. He had it narrowed down to two outfits. The first was blue leather pants with a black wife beater and an orange vest. The second was the same leather pants with a blue deep v and mesh.

After much time in front of the mirror Naruto decided to go with the second choice. Looking at himself in the mirror he nodded then headed out of the house. He had made plans to meet Sasuke a block from the club. He was a bit early, but he could just wait for him.

When Naruto turned the corner however Sasuke was already there. His jaw dropped. Sasuke looked great. He had on black leather pants, white mesh, and a dark blue leather jacket. When Naruto came back to reality he was standing right in front of Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto blurted out. Then he realized that he was early and felt like an idiot.

Sasuke didn't say anything about it. He looked Naruto up and down and simply said, "You look nice." Then he turned and headed for the club. Naruto like a zombie followed behind him.

Once at the club which was called "All That" they headed to the alley way between the two buildings. They could hear the music from the club even out there. Kiba, Shikamaru and Kankuro were all waiting for them. "Glad you guys made it." Kiba said handing out some fake IDs. The one he handed to Naruto didn't look like him at all.

"How are we supposed to get in with these? I mean … I'm pretty sure Shikamaru's ID picture is of a woman." Naruto pointed out.

Kiba just smiled. "Put them all in the middle." He instructed. Doing as he said they put all the IDs in the center. Kiba mumbled some words then touched the IDs his hands glowing yellow. "There, now they should look like the person holding them." Sasuke and Kankuro exchanged a look, but they both shrugged.

They headed to the front of the club; the bouncer had just let in a couple of girls. Naruto went first handing the guy his fake ID. "This is obviously fake." The bouncer said. "I take it you made it that whoever was holding it would show their picture. Well I'm holding it now and I see mine." He threw the card back at Naruto and looked back at his clipboard. "Get out of here kids. Come back in a few years when you're old enough.

Naruto was on the verge of leaving when Kankuro and Sasuke pushed their way forward. "Excuse me." Kankuro said with a straight face. "My name is Kankuro and this is Sasuke, we're D-Ranks." Sasuke lit his hand on fire. "Now you can either let me and my friends in or you can be the bouncer for whatever they build on the rubble of this place."

The man looked completely terrified. He looked at his list again and in a shaky voice said, "Yes of course. Here you are on the list." He opened the door to let them in. "Of course all your drinks are on the house."

They all went through the open door. As soon as they were inside Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro and kissed him. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed kissing him again.

"Yeah that was pretty bad ass Sasuke." Naruto added. Sasuke didn't say anything he just turned and looked at the dance floor.

Kiba clapped his hands together and yelled over the bass, "Let's go find a table!" They all started their way to the tables and eventually found one. They all sat down for about a minute before Kiba dragged Kankuro onto the dance floor.

That left Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru sitting at the booth. It was rather awkward. Shikamaru doesn't talk even in the best of times and he defiantly didn't talk around strangers. Naruto didn't know what to say to Sasuke either. _How's it going? By the way I dream about you almost every night._ Which was true. Even though he didn't have an naughty dreams about him since that last one he had dreams about Sasuke every night. Once he dreamed that they were on a cloud holding hands. Sasuke always smiled in his dreams to.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence Sasuke got up. "I'm going to get some drinks." He looked back at the booth. "What do you guys want?" Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other. They didn't know what to get, they'd never been drinking before. Sensing this Sasuke sighed. "I'll just pick something out." And he left.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a worried look. "I don't know what to do? What do I say? Should I bring up the dreams?"

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "So bothersome." Then turning to Naruto he looked him in the eyes. "You will be your normal self. You will be funny and interesting. If the dreams come up, so be it. Just … Be yourself. Everyone likes you when you're yourself." This was only part true, and Naruto knew it. Most people thought he was annoying. But his words still helped.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto said beaming. It was then that Sasuke got back. He had brought the two of them a Dirty Shirley and got himself a rum and coke.

They were half done with their drinks when Temari, Kankuro's sister, came up to the table. She was in a purple tube dress and was obviously drunk. "Which one of you is Shikamaru?" She asked slurring her words a tad as she danced next to the table. Shikamaru reluctantly raised his hand. She grabbed him by that hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Now it was just Sasuke and Naruto. Downing the rest of his drink, he took Shikamaru's leftover drink and downed it too. Sasuke looked over his glass as Naruto did this. "Nervous Naruto?" He asked gently putting down his glass.

Naruto didn't answer. "I'm going to go get some shots." He rushed out of the booth and to the bar. He ordered shots of something he had never heard before and came back with a tray of them. As he was heading back to the booth, Naruto saw a pretty girl talking to Sasuke. "Get away from him." Naruto said under his breath.

Once at the booth Sasuke looked over at Naruto, then back at the girl. "I don't dance." He said coldly. "Now please leave. You're bothering me." The girl glared at him and stormed off. Sasuke Sighed as Naruto sat down. "Girls are so troublesome."

Now that the threat was gone Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and yelled. "Most guys would like to be surrounded by girls." He tilted his head. "Why not you?"

Sasuke looked down at the tray of drinks. He ignored the question and instead questioned Naruto. "Think you got enough to drink?" He asked looking down at the twenty something drinks. "I hope you're not planning on drinking those all yourself."

"Course not! They're for us to share." Naruto took the first shot. It was biting when he took it; he felt it sting the back of his throat. Five shots later and he didn't feel that anymore. He also couldn't feel his tongue anymore which gave him room to say whatever he pleased. "You know what Sasuke, I'm really glad you came."

Sasuke, who had about the same amount of alcohol as Naruto, said calmly, "Oh really?" Naruto nodded taking another shot. "And why is that?"

"Well for one, if you weren't here I'd be alone because my friends are off dancing." Naruto drunkenly waved out at the dance floor. "For another thing you look hot. It reminds me of my dreams."

"Dreams?" Sasuke asked looking smug.

Naruto nodded. "I keep having sexy dreams about you. At first I thought it was just you messing with me. But after those dreams stopped I kept having strange dreams about you. In several we kissed." Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke. "And you smiled."

Without much emotion on his face, Sasuke asked, "Naruto, are you gay?"

Thinking about it for a minute Naruto shrugged. "I didn't used to be. I liked girls a lot. I guess it's just you Sasuke."

Suddenly Sasuke was in Naruto's face. He grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment he broke the kiss and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Let's go back to your place." Naruto couldn't leave the booth soon enough.


End file.
